Diasfora
by Amoratha
Summary: Oneshot. Aveces las vida nos trata mal y nos sentimos miserables... pero... siempre aprarece alguien que hace que nuestras vidas valgan la penam especialmente cuando eres una vampireza....


Caminaba lentamente entre ellos, sabía perfectamente que su presencia no era bien recibida ni mucho menos esperada. Pero allí estaba y allá ellos no la soportaban. Sus miradas se posaban sobre ella, todas y cada una de ellas expresaban un asco y un desprecio indescriptibles, sin embargo Diasfora ya estaba acostumbrada. Sabía cual era su origen y el porqué se encontraba allí, eran las razones de esas inquisidoras miradas. No bajó el rostro en ningún momento e hizo todo lo posible por permanecer tranquila, como si nada de eso le importara. Aunque por dentro la rabia le invadía.

Escuchó algunos murmullos por lo bajo, intentó no desviar la mirada, sin embargo eso no evitó que sus oídos captaran una palabra: "Vampireza"…

Sí, lo sabía. Eso era lo único de lo que podían hablar. Le daba tanta rabia!!! Sentía todo su cuerpo hervir al sonido de esa palabra. Diasfora apresuró el paso. Su padre había sido un bien parecido y rico aristócrata del cual ella, a pesar de haberlo deseado muchas veces, no podía recordar casi nada. Sólo conservaba un pequeño retrato que siempre llevaba consigo y que era lo único que le había dejado. Eso y el llevar su sangre corriendo por sus venas, sangre humana. Su madre, había desaparecido ya hace tantos años, que ni siquiera ya pensaba el ella, Diasfora no sabía nada de ella, sólo que había sido una de las descendientes de los antiguos vampiros más poderosos que habían caminado sobre la tierra: Los Calventty

Eso le otorgaba algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, y eso al mismo tiempo era la razón de todas aquellas miradas inquisidoras. Diasfora era un híbrido, mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Un resultado de las pasiones que los humanas solían despertar sobre los vampiros, una criatura que no podía considerarse lo suficientemente débil como para mezclarse con los humanos ni lo suficientemente digna como para vivir como un ángel de la noche… Diasfora siempre había vivido en medio, y todo se debía a la herencia que le había dejado su madre. Sin embargo no podía sentir ningún odio u otro sentimiento hacia ella, ya que nunca la conoció. Aunque eso no quitaba el que se mostrara tan disconforme con su existencia como vampiro.

Debido a su estado de híbrido o, como solía escuchar muchas veces, de demonio incompleto, su naturaleza le exigía continuamente el beber sangre. Por lo que solía encontrarse a sí misma desesperadamente sedienta al estar sin ese líquido entre los labios, algunas veces había hasta intentado beber su propia sangre, algo que aunque le calmaba la sed del momento, no era tan exquisita como la sangre humana.

El depender de eso le hacía un ser débil. Su fuerza y su espíritu no eran los mismos si se encontraba sin haber bebido el líquido. Y le molestaba, le volvía tan dependiente de los humanos, a los que solía matar para saciar completamente su sed. Recordó cuando aún era una niña y le costaba comprender la realidad de la situación. En ese entonces no comprendía el porque nadie se acercaba a ella o porque los pocos amigos que conseguía siempre morían en extrañas situaciones. Pero claro, cómo iba a comprender que era ella la causante de todo.

Su padre estaba muerto, el único ser al cual sus instintos vampiricos no afectaron, ella lo amaba, era su sangre y jamás le haría daño, aunque eso significara "morir" de inanición; y por eso vivía sola, vagando de pueblo en pueblo y alimentándose de la sangre de sus propios amigos. Así había sido su vida hasta que él lo encontró. Desde ese momento se le abrieron miles de puertas y posibilidades con las que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Sintió que su destino por fin podría ser diferente. Claro que jamás imaginó que aquel encuentro le marcaría tanto…

_Había sido una tarde muy fría, Diasfora se refugiaba en una casa abandonada. El aire se filtraba por las rendijas de una vieja ventana y le hacía estremecer. Diasfora se acurrucó muy cerca de una pared, tratando de transmitirse calor con sus manos. Sintió un olor que de alguna manera le resultó muy familiar. Inmediatamente unos pequeños colmillos se hicieron evidentes en su boca, Diasfora observó el lugar muy expectante._

_Una sombra apareció frente a él. Diasfora reconoció que esta sombra era el origen de aquel olor tan peculiar. Sus ojos se abrieron para poder admirar a ese extraño ser. Lo primero que cruzó por su infantil mente en ese momento, fue que se trataba de un humano, pero al observarlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que ningún humano podría tener una belleza como aquella o despedir esa energía que hacía que sus cabellos se erizaran y su cuerpo se estremeciera. El hombre se acercó a ella._

_ Era tan hermoso… Diasfora nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto como aquel hombre. Su rostro era blanco y sus largos cabellos negro azabache caían a un lado de su rostro dándole un aire de misterio. Sus ojos negros, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción, causaron un gran impacto en la chica. Diasfora no salía de la impresión, cuando sintió como una de sus mejillas era acariciada por las delicadas manos de ese ser. Simplemente permaneció quieta observando a aquel hombre que le causaba tantas emociones. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que Diasfora estaba segura de que aquel hombre podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. El hombre acercó más su rostro hasta que Diasfora fue capaz de sentir su respiración. Sus labios chocaron._

_Vio como aquellos fríos labios se posaban sobre los suyos causándole una sensación que no podría describir. Aquel hombre simplemente le había cautivado. Sin embargo aquel beso no duró tanto como ella lo hubiera esperado._

_- Seedfred!! – una desconocida voz hizo que el contacto entre ellos se rompiera._

_ Seedfred se separó de Diasfora y la chica pudo observar a otro ser igual a aquel hombre, que permanecía de pie no muy lejos de ellos. Era tan blanco como el ser que acababa de besarle y sus cabellos eran de un color entre el azul y el negro, sin embargo sus facciones no eran tan delicadas como el otro y parecía algo más joven._

_En sus adentros Diasfora no podía dejar de culpar a aquel ser por haber interrumpido._ _El hombre se acercó más a Seedfred y lo miró con reproche, luego dirigió su mirada a la joven vampiro que se encontraba sorprendida por la súbita aparición de aquel ser._ _Seedfred se volvió hacia Diasfora y pudo observar que los labios de Seedfred mostraban un pequeño corte por el que la sangre brotaba. Diasfora no fue capaz de controlarse en aquel momento, habían sido muchos días de hambre…_

_Y sed…_

_Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y pronto se encontró, bebiendo la sangre que brotaba de los labios de Seedfred._ _El otro ser observó aquello con desprecio y, mucha, mucha repulsión. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y los separó con tanta fuerza que Diasfora cayó fuertemente contra el piso._

_- Seedfred!, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto con… con un… vampiro – dijo el hombre observando fijamente a la muchacha._

_Diasfora no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero sí pudo sentir el desprecio con el que el hombre las pronunció. Y aquello no le gustó para nada, le hizo recordar por unos segundos la forma en que los humanos del pueblo solían referirse a ella. Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar o si quiera decir palabra alguna._

_Silencio, Mijail . No necesito escuchar más ese estúpido argumento, mantente al margen de todo esto._

_Diasfora permanecía en silencio mientras Seedfred terminaba de reprochar al hombre, éste no parecía muy contento con el trato que recibía y, por lo que la chica podía distinguir, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Una vena saltante en el rostro de Mijail era una señal de que las predicciones de la pequeña vampireza no estaban equivocadas._

_Seedfred ya es suficiente! – dijo el peliazul, tratando de terminar con el monólogo del otro – Comprendo a lo que te refieres. O creo que sé a que te refieres. Esta chica… este híbrido… que piensas hacer realmente con ella._

_Seedfred observo a la chica con esos ojos que tanto le habían cautivado, la muchacha quedó como hipnotizada mientras el hombre le recorría con la mirada._

_- Seedfred!_

_- Silencio Mijail! – y siguió examinando a Diasfora, luego de unos segundos la situación se tornó algo molesta para la vampireza, ya que notó que un ligero rubor empezaba a apoderarse de su mejillas – dime – le dijo finalmente mientras , con uno de sus dedos, tocaba la sangre que aún corría por sus labios – lo deseas verdad? – le acercó el líquido a Diasfora_. _La vampireza asintió, sus ojos brillaban al observar esa pequeña gota que resbalaba de las manos del hombre._

_- Tómala entonces._

_Mijail estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto, pero sus acciones fueron contenidas al ver el tipo de mirada que le lanzaba su compañero. Observó como aquella "niña híbrido" lamía los dedos de Seedfred para satisfacer su sed del líquido._ _Cuando ésta hubo terminado, Seedfred volvió a hablarle:_

_Reconozco tu olor…_

_Diasfora le miró fijamente, aquel hombre, Seedfred, le reconocía?_

_- … - Seedfred cogió la mano derecha de la chica y la examinó rápidamente, sin embargo no pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, cogió su otra mano, la cual estaba protegida por un viejo guante, lo retiró y notó que una pequeña marca negra se extendía por toda su mano… le arremangó el polo que llevaba y vio que la marca llegaba hasta todo el brazo…_

_ Aquella marca…_

_Mijail también observaba muy sorprendido aquella escena, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Seedfred no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa, la cual solo fue notada por Diasfora. _

_- Seedfred, acaso esta chica…_

_- Tu nombre – le exigió Seedfred._

_Nombre ? _

_Diasfora no respondió por lo que Mijail se adelantó a cualquier respuesta:_

_- Ariadnna… eres la hija de Ariadna, cierto?_

_Diasfora no contesto_

_No puedo creer que ella…un vampiro…y tú Seedfred, ahora comprendo porque viniste hasta aquí. _

_Seedfred no dijo nada, aparentemente seguía esperando por la respuesta de la chica._

_- Nunca conocí a mi madre – terminó por confesar Diasfora, ya que no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban._

_- Es ella, Seedfred, definitivamente es la hija de Ariadnna – repetía Mijail – esta chica es tu…_

_- Eso es algo muy claro – dijo seedfred callando así al otro hombre – no me has contestado – le dijo a Diasfora_

_Mi nombre es Diasfora._

_Seedfred soltó la mano de la chica y se volvió a Mijail_

_- Qué piensas hacer con ella? – le preguntó éste._

_Seedfred volvió a ver a Diasfora esta vez muy serio._

_- La llevaré conmigo – se acercó más a Diasfora – deseas servirme? – le preguntó a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo levemente. Seedfred caminó alejándose de la vista de ambos y acercándose más a la puerta de aquella vieja choza – Mijail!_

_El peliazul se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguido por la pequeña vampiro._

Diasfora recordaba aquel encuentro perfectamente, luego de aquello, él había sido llevado a la mansión en la que ahora se encontraba, la que él solía llamar hogar. Diasfora fue dada al cuidado de Mijail, con quien, a pesar del desprecio inicial que éste sentía hacia el híbrido, aprendió mucho sobre su verdadero origen y otras cosas que le fueron de gran ayuda en el futuro. Su trato con Seedfred fue muy diferente, Diasfora se había propuesto llegar a cumplir con todo lo que él le pedía y se volvió una especie de fiel sirviente. Además…

Diasfora avanzó unos pasos más hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de las dos grandes puertas de madera que le separaban de su destino. Esperó en silencio. Podía escuchar voces familiares provenientes de la habitación, sin embargo sabía por propia experiencia que no debía apresurarse a irrumpir en ese lugar sin previo aviso. Así que siguió esperando. Las puertas se abrieron fuertemente y Diasfora pudo ver a dos seres salir de allí, un joven de cabellos negros y fría mirada seguido de una hermosa mujer.

Ambrosia Y Detrich

Dietrich le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y se alejó maldiciendo, mientras Ambrosia le observó por unos segundos con asco.

Muy buenas tardes, ambrosia o debería decir **Dama de la Oscuridad**? – le dijo Diasfora con evidente sarcasmo. La humana continuó avanzando sin importarle lo dicho por la vampireza. Diasfora los maldijo. Cómo los odiaba… a ambos demonios y humanos… Alguien más abandonaba la habitación.

Era Mijail.. El demonio se limitó a lanzarle un vistazo a la vampireza antes de continuar, se acercó a Diasfora y le dijo, en una voz tan baja que solo la vampireza le escucharía:

- Seedfred te espera – en su voz se podía sentir el disgusto por lo que acababa de informar .Diasfora sabía el porqué de su molestia. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto…

- Lo sé Mijail– le dijo y el demonio de cabellos azules se alejó del lugar.

Finalmente, luego de tanta espera… Diasfora avanzó hacia la oscura habitación, al encontrarse dentro de ella cerró la puerta. Hizo una gran reverencia y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

- Mi señor.

- Levántate – Diasfora rápidamente se puso en pie y se acercó al sillón en el que el demonio se encontraba sentado. Volvió a hacer la reverencia al sentirse tan cerca de "su señor".

- Levántate – la fina voz del demonio resonó fuertemente en sus oídos y la vampireza nuevamente se encontró en pie, esta vez observando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

- Mi señor. La chica fue asesinada. Seedfred le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción, aquellas eran muy buenas noticias, pensaba.

- La mataste…

Seedfred acercó su rostro al de la vampireza y posó sus labios sobre los de esta, besándola intensamente. Luego cogió la mano de la chica y la besó con la misma pasión.

_**Mi señor…**_

La chica de dejo hacer, como siempre. Seedfred admiraba aquella lealtad que le profesaba esa vampireza, Diasfora Era como un esclava que le daba todo lo que el amo deseaba. Un esclavo incondicional. Diasfora acercó sus labios al cuello del demonio y lo mordió con suma delicadeza. Un fino líquido rojizo empezó a derramarse y la vampireza se dedicó exclusivamente a beber de este con mucho apremio. Seedfred acariciaba los cabellos de Diasfora mientras esperaba, cuando notó que la vampireza se encontraba satisfecha acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó nuevamente, con desbordante pasión…

_**Mi señor**_

Diasfora_ siempre había reflexionado sobre la relación que mantenía con el demonio y comprendió que nunca podría llegar a dar una conclusión que acabara con todas sus dudas._

_**Su fiel sirviente…**_

_**Su leal esclava…**_

_Seguramente que eso era lo que su señor pensaba de ella,, la joven vampiro que se convirtió en una de sus mejores hombres y la mejor de sus sirvientes._

_**El que le complacía en todo…**_

_Después de todo Diasfora nunca había fallado al cumplir una misión y siempre cumplía con todo lo ordenado por su amo._

_**Con todo lo deseado por su señor…**_

_Y así continuaría siendo…Diasfora nunca se negaría a las peticiones de su frío y poderoso amo…Siempre las cumpliría…Obedecería ciegamente y por siempre al demonio que le rescató de esa vida tan miserable…A su amo…A su señor…A su dueño… __**A quién más amaba.**_


End file.
